


A snake and a octopus make a plan

by My_little_sleeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceits name is Eden, Fluff, Human AU, Logan needs to stop overworking himself, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, deceit is nb, soft bois, take a break Lo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Logan has been overworking himself recently, Eden and Remus make a plan to fix that.





	A snake and a octopus make a plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a human au  
And deceit’s name is Eden

“Loooogggaaannnnn” the delinquent groans out, half heartedly tossing a small unicorn themed plushie at said male.

“Shut up Remus, I need to study for this test” Logan says, using a pencil too knock the plushie off his desk. 

“You’re taking too long! Eden is almost here!” Remus exclaims, rolling over on Logan’s soft bed. With a vulgar shout he launches another plushie at the older male.

Logan suppresses a sigh, setting down his pencil too turn and glare at Remus. The younger man giggles, pulling the ruffled blankets around him. 

“Do you really have to mess up my bed?” Logan mutters, rolling his eyes as Remus sends him a flirty wink. 

“You and me could mess up the bed in other ways… maybe when Eden gets here they could join in to” Remus calls out, voice going higher in pitch, before letting out a false cry of pain. The rat child sits up, clutching his chest as he pouts. “Why’d you throw that stuffed animal at me?” He says, faking tears as Logan sighs.

“Stop distracting me I wanna be done before Eden arrives” Logan says, turning back too is textbooks.

“Distracting you from what, darling?” Eden asks, opening the door too Logan’s room. 

“Remus got here an hour early and has prohibited me from doing any school work, despite him being in all of my classes- which I know he hasn’t even thought of studying for any of the tests” Logan says, making Remus attempt to protest only for Logan to cut him off. “So please please Eden, can you keep him occupied for a little bit?” 

“Aw, Is my little gremlin annoying Lolo too much?” Eden says, hissing out a small giggle as Remus hesitantly nods. “Come here darling” the scared human hums, walking over to Logan’s bed, pulling Remus into his arms.

“He’s been studying for that test for hours! I asked his mom- she said that he’s been doing this for every test Ede!” Remus whispers, snuggling up to his lover.

“That so?” Eden hums out, purring as Remus pulls the smaller human under his head. The two cuddle as they murmur to each other.

“-Pillow fight maybe?” Logan looks up, blinking as he glances behind him, checking on his lovers. 

“That would probably work” Remus says, shifting his grip on Eden so he’s holding them against his chest.

“What, exactly would work?” Logan asks, turning his chair to get a better look at his lovers.

“Nothing!” Remus immediately shouts, increasing Logan’s suspension.

“Dummy” Eden hisses under his breath as he rapidly pats Remus’s arm too let them go. “We we're talking about how too, calm Virgil down when he starts to get overwhelmed” Eden says, rolling his shoulders as Remus nuzzles against him. 

“Are you sure about that? Eden, your hand did that lying tick you have again” Logan says, making Eden blush before looking down.

“Wanna do it now?” Remus mutters in Eden’s ear, pressing a small kiss on his lobe.

“Yes” Logan leans forward, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Yes too what?” Logan asks, before letting out a shout of shock as Remus chucks a pillow in his face. 

“Yes to a- PILLOW FIGHT” Remus exclaims, laughing as he hits Eden with another one of Logan’s pillows.

“Yeah! Logan, You’ve been studying for this really tough test that’s coming up” Eden says, getting cut off with a laugh as Logan gets up from his desk, taking the pillow with him. “the two of us know you need a break so we started a pillow fight and- hEY!” Eden exclaims as Logan jumps on the bed, whacking Remus with the pillow.

Remus grins, grabbing the second to last pillow on Logan’s bed and returns the soft blows, hitting Logan three times and Eden once. Eden laughs, grabbing the final small throw pillow, using it too block Remus’s attacks. Logan huffs, finally managing to snatch Remus’s pillow from his hands, before hitting Remus with two pillows at once.

“You should know- Remus- stop for a sec, You both should know I take pillow fights- just like everything else, extremely seriously” Logan says, blocking Remus’s attempts to steal back one of the pillows.

“Oh! I'm sure you do- Lo!” Remus excalaims, reaching up too grab a pillow from Logan only to be shoved down as Logan covers his mouth.

“I do- Did- did you just lick me?” Logan asks, jerking his hand away from Remus.

“D-Did y-y-you just lick m-me?!” Remus repeats, giggling as Logan pushes him against the bed, slamming a pillow over the delinquent’s face.

“Suffocate” Logan says, before flinching as Eden hits him with a pillow. 

“Oh really” Logan exclaims, looking up at Eden. 

“Really” Eden repeats, before squeaking as Logan jumps on him, Eden laughs as Logan repeatedly beats them with Eden’s own pillow.

“S-stop! I- Sorry! I'm sorry i'm sorr-y!” Eden giggles between hits from the pillow.

“Then perish!” Logan shouts, before letting out a grunt when Remus jumps on Logan, pinning him down against Eden.

“Guyss, get off you're heavy” Eden whines, before snorting out a laugh when Remus kisses them. 

“So Lo, this better than studying?” Remus asks after a few moments of silence. 

“Yeah, you’re soft” Logan mummers, pressing his face against Remus’s hand. 

“So are you, Eden is cold though” Remus trails off, muttering about ways to warm him up. “Shut up I’m always cold” Eden states, starting to squirm in an attempt to get out from under the two larger males. 

“Rude, Lo wasn’t that rude” Remus exclaimes, slapping a hand to his chest. 

“It was quite rude” Logan agrees, turning around so he’s actively hugging Eden as Remus slides of the pile, laying beside the two.

“I hate you all” Eden mutters, turning their head away from Logan’s in an attempt to hide their blush.

“Love you too” Remus sings out, laughing when Eden hisses at him.

“You’re both- dumb ass hoes, as Virgil says” Logan mutters under his breath.

“No you!” Eden and Remus exclaim at the same time, laughing as Logan sighs.

“So LoLo, you gonna take a break or are we gonna have too beat it out of ya?” Logan glances at Remus with a disgusted stare.

“Ya? Who the hell says ya?” Logan mutters, snuggling closer too Remus- the warmest of the trio.

“I say ya” Remus says, staring up at Logan’s star covered ceiling, curling his fingers in Logan’s— normally tame hair.

“Gross” Logan states, sighing softly as Remus taps a pattern into his head.

“Are you telling me too fuck myself in Morse code?” Logan suddenly asks, startling Eden into laughing.

“Oh my god he totally his” Eden snorts, giggling as Remus nods.

“Yeah, you caught me” Remus exclaims, attempting to steal Eden from Logan’s clutches.

“Yeah, this- this is a lot better than studying” Logan mummers, snuggling closer to his lovers.

“Hmm, good”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you notice any errors or something comment and I’ll fix it


End file.
